User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log - 026: Spectrums vs. Fusions
Lots of LP changes, mate. Turn 1: Linda * Normal Summons "Timerift Guardian - Allister" (0'/0). * Uses the effect of "Allister", placing a Spectrum Piece in her Spectrum Wheel. She places a Red Spectrum Piece. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Tina * Draws. * Activates "Lunatic Fusion" from her hand, using "Speed Virtuoso Muffe" and "Speed Virtuoso Wirtual" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Speed Virtuoso Frostbeule" ('1900/1700). * "Frostbeule" gains 300 ATK for each "Speed Virtuoso" Fusion Monster she controls. (1900 -> 2200/1700). * Activates "Track Fusion" from her hand, banishing "Muffe" and "Wirtual" from her Graveyard to Fusion Summon another copy of "Frostbeule" (1900/1700). * Due to having 2 "Speed Virtuoso" Fusion Monsters, each "Frostbeule" gains 300 ATK for each "Speed Virtuoso" Fusion Monster she controls (each Frostbeule: 1900 -> 3100/1700). * "Frostbeule" attacks "Allister", but Linda takes no damage from that attack due to "Allister"'s effect, also she places Spectrum Pieces to her Spectrum Wheel for every 400 damage she would have taken from that attack. She places 6 Spectrum Pieces (Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet Spectrum Wheels). "Allister" is destroyed anyways. * The other "Frostbeule" attacks directly, but Linda uses the effect of "Timerift Guardian - Patrick" from her hand, Special Summoning it (0/'2000') to negate the direct attack and ending the Battle Phase. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Linda * Draws. * Since she has a Complete Spectrum Wheel, Linda pays 2000 LP (Linda: 4000 -> 2000) to Spectrum Summon "Timerift Guardian - Taylor" (2200/3000). * Since Linda's LP are less than Tina's, "Taylor" gains ATK equal to the difference. The difference is 2000 (Taylor: 2200 -> 4200/3000). * Activates "The Time Rift" from her hand. "Timerift Guardian" monsters Linda controls gain 300 ATK and DEF (Taylor: 4200 -> 4500/3000 -> 3300) (Patrick: 0 -> 300/2000 -> 2300). * Uses the other effect of "The Time Rift", letting Linda gain 300 LP for each Spectrum Piece in her Spectrum Wheel. She has 7, thus she gains 2100 LP. (Linda: 2000 -> 4100) (Taylor: 4500 -> 2500/3300). * Since she has a Complete Spectrum Wheel, Linda pays 2000 LP (Linda: 4100 -> 2100) to Spectrum Summon another "Timerift Guardian - Taylor" (2200 -> 2500/3000 -> 3300). * Since Linda's LP are less than Tina's, each "Taylor" gains ATK equal to the difference. The difference is 1900 (Taylor: 2500 -> 4400/3300). * One "Taylor" attacks one of the "Frostbeule"s (Tina: 4000 -> 2700) (Frostbeule: 3100 -> 2200/1700) (each Taylor: 4400 -> 3100/3300). * The second "Taylor" attacks the other "Frostbeule" (Tina: 2700 -> 1800) (each Taylor: 3100 -> 2500/3300). * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Tina * Draws. * Activates "Foolish Bait" from her hand, sending "Speed Virtuoso Steph" from her Extra Deck to her Graveyard. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down ("Streamliner Fusion"). * Activates "Ugly Upheaval Underdog" from her hand. Since she has no other cards in her hand, she can add 1 Spell Card from her Graveyard. She adds "Track Fusion" and activates it, banishing 2 "Frostbeule" and "Steph" from her Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Speed Virtuoso Hans" (2900/2400). * Since "Hans" is Fusion Summoned, she destroys cards Linda controls, equal to the number of Fusion Monsters used for its Fusion Summon. She destroys Linda's two "Taylor"s and "Patrick". * Since "Taylor" is destroyed, Linda gains 1000 LP for each. (Linda: 2100 -> 3100 -> 4100). * "Hans" attacks directly (Linda: 4100 -> 1200). * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Linda * Draws. * Activates "Terrain Regeneration" from her hand, destroying a Field Spell Card Linda controls ("The Time Rift") to let Linda gain 1000 LP. (Linda: 1200 -> 2200). * Since she has a Complete Spectrum Wheel, Linda pays 2000 LP (Linda: 2200 -> 200) to Spectrum Summon "Timerift Guardian - William" (2600/2100). * Uses the effect of "William". Since Linda's LP are less than Tina's, she makes the ATK of "Hans" 0 for this turn only. (2900 -> 0/2400). * "William" attacks "Hans" (Tina: 1800 -> 0). Linda wins. Category:Blog posts